Continue
by Little Miss Fullbuster
Summary: Erza baru saja pulang dari Italia dan Jellal berniat melanjutkan permainan tertunda mereka... [Warning Inside]


CONTINUE

**-Hitsugaya Auri-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fairy Tail****Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: ****M (gyahahaha)**

**Length: One Shoot**

**Warning: Typo(s), AU, OOC, abal, gaje****, dan mungkin agak memuakkan.**

**Don't like... Don't read.**

5 April 2013, Jellal's Apartement, Musim Semi.

"Ternyata sudah tiga tahun."

Seorang pria berambut _baby blue _dengan tato merah menghiasi wajahnya-Jellal Fernandes-sedang terbaring bosan di kamarnya. Ia mengutuk hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti, walau musim semi sudah tiba. Satu kelemahannya, bila hujan ia benar-benar malas bergerak.

"Ah, lapar," ucapnya. Dia teringat di apartemennya tak ada bahan makanan atau makanan cepat saji, bahkan cemilan ringan pun tak ada.

Jellal meraih ponselnya tanpa sedikitpun berpindah posisi. Mahasiswa jurusan hubungan internasional itu mencari data _delivery order pizza. _Biasanya ia selalu memesan dari Lucy's Pizza, namun, sekarang hujan, dan Lucy's Pizza tidak menyediakan jasa pesan antar ketika hujan. Jadi, Jellal terpaksa memesan pada restoran _pizza_ lain. Ia mencari restoran _pizza _yang menyediakan jasa _delivery order _walaupun hujan deras.

Mata Jellal tertuju pada tulisan Scarlet's Pizza. Nama restoran _pizza _itu mengingatkannya pada warna rambut seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Kemudian Jellal menghubungi nomor kontaknya dan memesan satu loyang _Scarlet Special Pizza _ukuran _medium _yang katanya adalah menu unggulan dari Scarlet Pizza. Ia menutup teleponnya ketika ia telah memberikan nomor kontaknya dan alamatnya.

Dua puluh lima menit telah berlalu. Jellal hampir saja tertidur, namun bunyi bel apartemennya kembali menyadarkannya.

Jellal bergegas mengambil dompetnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan ia mengintip, ternyata yang menekan bel adalah pengantar _pizza_.

"Berapa?" Jellal menunduk kemudian mengambil beberapa helai uang dari dompetnya.

"Gratis untukmu yang beruntung hari ini," ucap si pengantar _pizza._

_"_Hah?" Jellal terkaget-kaget.

Sang pengantar pizza kemudian melepas topi yang ia kenakan.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Jellal."

"Erza Scarlet?"

"Ya, Jellal Fernandes."

Jellal langsung menarik Erza masuk ke apartemennya. Jellal menutup pintu, kemudian ia mendekap Erza erat.

"Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu. Dan Erza, apa maksudmu kau telah kembali ke Jepang tanpa memberitahuku?" Jellal mengelus lembut rambut _scarlet _Erza.

Erza balas memeluk Jellal erat," Maaf, aku kehilangan ponselku kemarin. Omong-omong, aku baru sampai di Jepang pagi tadi, Jellal."

"Itali dan Jepang sangat jauh. Kau harus beristirahat kalau begitu. Ayo kita makan _pizza _sambil menonton film," ajak Jellal. Ia menggandeng tangan Erza erat, hampir seperti menyeret.

Erza duduk di sofa, menunggu Jellal yang sedang memilih-milih film.

"Kau mau nonton yang mana? Twilight? Atau Harry Potter? Hunger Games? Atau kau ada usul lain?" Jellal berucap, ia berjongkok di depan rak kaset yang tampak agak berantakan.

"Twilight saja. Kebetulan aku belum sempat nonton. Tapi, terserah kau sih," ujar Erza. Ia memilin-milin ujung rambutnya.

"Oke, kita nonton Twilight saja."

Jellal kemudian memasukkan DVD Twilight ke dalam DVD Player. Kemudian, ia duduk di sebelah Erza. Tangannya meraih kotak _pizza_ dan membukanya.

"Jadi... Ini _pizza _yang spesial itu?" Jellal tersenyum kecil, disambut dengan tawa renyah Erza.

"Hehehe, begitulah. Kau suka?" tanya Erza.

"Apapun yang berhubungan denganmu, aku suka."

Mendengar ucapan Jellal, Erza tersipu. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

_Pizza _spesial yang dimaksud Erza dan Jellal sebenarnya hanyalah _pizza _biasa, namun Erza menghias bagian atas _pizza _tersebut dengan mayonais yang dibuat menjadi berbentuk hati.

Tak lama, film pun dimulai. Mereka menikmati filmnya, dan sesekali mereka berdua suap-suapan _pizza_.

Jellal menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk membersihkan noda mayonais di pinggir bibir Erza. Perlahan, Jellal menghapus noda tersebut. Ketika hazel dan onyx mereka bertemu, mereka bertatapan intens. Jellal meraih dagu Erza, dan ia dekatkan bibirnya dan Erza. Mereka memejamkan mata, dan kemudian Jellal mengecup lembut bibir Erza.

Jellal melepaskan pangutan diantara mereka perlahan.

"Rasanya masih sama," gumam Jellal, namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Erza.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

_Flashback_

_5 April 2010, SMA Magnolia, musim semi._

_Langit musim semi yang cerah memayungi kota Tokyo pada hari itu. Di bawah pohon Sakura yang terletak di lapangan belakang SMA Magnolia, dua insan sedang menikmati hari mereka._

_"Erza," panggil seorang lelaki berambut _baby blue _yang berantakan. _

_"Hn?" Erza membalas dengan gumaman kecil._

_Jellal-sang lelaki berambut _baby blue_- bukannya menjawab, ia malah berpindah posisi, berbaring dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pangkuan Erza._

_Erza sekonyong-konyong menjitak Jellal," Sudah kubilang kalau mau berbaring di pangkuanku minta izin dulu!"_

_"Ah, tidak perlu," balas Jellal. "Jangan marah, nanti cantikmu hilang."_

_"Hmm, tapi walaupun kau marah, kau tetap cantik," Jellal menyambung kemudian._

_Erza terdiam, semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat._

_Mereka larut dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat. Namun, Jellal segera membuka pembicaraan baru, yang Erza dapat dengan mudah menebak arahnya kemana._

_"Erza?"_

_"Hmm?" Erza membalas. Ia mengelus lembut rambut _baby blue _Jellal._

_"Kau tau, aku menikmati setiap saat bersamamu."_

_Jellal dan Erza saling menatap. Bertukar perasaan dan saling membagi kehangatan dalam tatapan mereka._

_"Erza, tak sedikit pun aku muak melihat wajahmu, atau bosan denganmu."_

_"Kau berbeda dari gadis lain. Kau pemarah, namun cantik, pintar, dan pemberani. Kau tahu, karena kau begitu berani... Aku selalu ingin melindungimu."_

_"Jadi... Erza Scarlet," Jellal memfokuskan tatapannya ke iris hazel Erza. Andaikan Jellal tahu, Erza nyaris sesak nafas saking gembiranya._

_"Bila aku berkata aku mencintaimu... Maukah kau berkata hal yang sama untukku?" ucap Jellal. Terungkap sudah perasaan terpendamnya selama ini._

_Erza menatap Jellal lembut, tatapan yang benar-benar jarang ia tunjukkan ke orang lain," Hm.. Ya, tentu." Erza mengambil nafas panjang sebentar, agak tidak percaya dia akan membalas pernyataan Jellal._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu."_

_"Terima kasih, Erza... Jadi, sekarang kita... berpacaran?"_

_Erza mengangguk kecil," Sama-sama, Jellal."_

_Jellal kemudian berjongkok dekat Erza dan ia mengecup dahi Erza pelan._

* * *

_5 Oktober 2010_

_"Kau suka filmnya?" tanya Jellal ketika film yang mereka tonton berakhir. Sore itu ia sedang menemani Erza nonton film di kediaman Erza. _

_"Suka," balas Erza singkat. Erza tinggal bersama bibinya, yang memang bukan bibi kandung. Erza ditemukan oleh bibi itu. Bibi itu layaknya ibu angkat oleh Erza, yang memang tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya._

_"Bibi sedang kemana?" _

_"Bibi sedang dinas ke Korea, memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Jellal. Ia mengacak rambut Erza pelan._

_Erza bersiap menjitak Jellal ketika ia sadar kalau Jellal sedang menatapnya. Erza batal menjitak Jellal, dan dirasakannya wajah Jellal semakin mendekat. Erza tersenyum lembut dan Jellal meraih pinggang Erza. Erza menutup matanya dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jellal. Dapat dirasakannya bibir Jellal sedang membelai halus bibirnya. Jellal menyukai rasa bibir Erza, begitu manis dan memikat. _

_Tanpa diminta, Erza membuka mulutnya. Lidah Jellal masuk ke dalam mulut Erza, mengajak lidah Erza untuk bermain bersamanya. Jellal mengabsen tiap gigi Erza, dan tangan Jellal mulai bermain di dada Erza. Jellal menyentuhnya dan meremasnya pelan, yang dibalas oleh lenguhan Erza._

_Jellal melepaskan pangutannya dengan Erza dan bibir Jellal menelusuri bagian lain tubuh Erza. Ia berhenti di leher jenjang Erza. Jellal menjilatnya pelan, menimbulkan sensasi geli bagi Erza. Ia mengigit kecil kulit leher Erza, menimbulkan bercak kemerahan. Erza benar-benar sudah dalam mode pasrah, karena tiap sentuhan Jellal begitu memabukkan dan menjadi candu baginya._

_Jellal tersadar mereka tidak boleh melakukan lebih dari ini... untuk sekarang._

_Jellal tersenyum tipis. "Arigatou."_

_"Doita."_

_"Selamat hari jadi yang keenam bulan, Erza."_

_Jellal merangkul Erza, mengelus rambut _scarlet-_nya, dan mendaratkan kecupan manis di dahi Erza yang dihadiahi senyuman lembut Erza._

Flashback End

* * *

"Hmm.. Erza?"

"Ya?" Erza membalas dan menoleh ke arah Jellal.

Jellal mendekatkan dirinya dengan Erza dan berbisik pelan," Ada baiknya kita melanjutkan permainan kita yang tertunda saat hari jadi kita yang keenam bulan."

Erza menatap Jellal bingung.

"Oh, ayolah Erza, jangan bilang kau melupakannya. Kupikir momen itu cukup berkesan."

Erza terkekeh pelan," _As your wish, Master_."

Jellal yang sudah mendapat lampu hijau, segera menggendong Erza a'la _bridal style_ ke kamarnya.

Jellal membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tendangan dan kemudian ia membaringkan Erza di ranjang _king size _miliknya, yang akan menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan dirinya dengan Erza.

Jellal menanggalkan pakaian Erza, menyisakan pakaian dalam Erza saja. Selain itu, ia juga melepas pakaiannya sendiri, menyisakan _boxer _hitam buluk kesayangannya.

"Kheh, ternyata kau tidak sabaran sekali ya," ucap Erza. Ia masih sempat menjitak Jellal sekali sebelum Jellal menghujaminya dengan kecupan yang bertubi-tubi.

Jellal mengecup leher Erza kemudian dijilatinya. Ia gigit kecil, meninggalkan bercak-bercak _kiss mark_. Begitu seterusnya dengan bagian leher yang lain. Satu tangan Jellal menyusup ke dalam bra Erza dan bermain disana.

"Nggh~," Erza mendesah pelan. Ia pasrah dan ya... toh ia memang menginginkan ini juga.

Jellal melepas pengait bra Erza dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Ia melampiaskan hasratnya ke gumpalan daging tanpa tulang yang Erza miliki. Ia kulum dan gigit, membuat Erza melenguh terus menerus. Jellal memang sedang membuat Erza cukup basah untuk dimasuki, bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin gadisnya itu kesakitan.

"Terus.. Ah... Jell... al~," Erza menekan-nekan kepala Jellal. Jellal menghisap _nipple _Erza kuat, menimbulkan sensasi geli-walaupun agak sakit- bagi Erza. Namun, Erza begitu menikmatinya.

Jellal perlahan mengelus liang Erza dari luar _lingerie_-nya. Jellal sedikit terkekeh, gadisnya benar-benar sudah basah dan terangsang.

_"Ini akan mudah,"_ batin Jellal.

"Gyaaaaa~," Erza menjerit tertahan ketika Jellal melepas pertahanan terakhir Erza.

Jellal melebarkan kaki Erza dan meniup liang Erza, membuat Erza mengejang. Jellal memasukkan satu per satu jarinya dan menggerakan secara zig-zag, yang mendapat respon lenguhan kenikmatan sekaligus rintihan kesakitan Erza. Tak ketinggalan, setelah jari-jarinya puas bermain, Jellal memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam liang Erza.

"Ngggh.. Ahh~ Jell-aaalhh~" Erza mendesah tertahan ketika lidah Jellal menyentuh dan bermain bersama klitorisnya.

Jellal tak berbuat banyak. Ia _naked _dan mengulum bibir Erza. Ia menatap Erza dalam yang dibalas dengan anggukan Erza. Dalam satu sentakan tubuhnya telah bersatu dengan tubuh Erza, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, bersamaan dengan teriakan Erza yang teredam karena bibirnya dikunci rapat oleh Jellal dan darah keperawanan Erza yang mengalir keluar.

"Jadi... Nyonya Fernandes, aku yang pertama?" Jellal berucap setelah melepaskan pangutan bibirnya dengan Erza. Ia tidak langsung bergerak karena itu pasti akan sakit sekali untuk Erza.

"Aku memang menyiapkan ini untukmu, bukan untuk siapa pun selain kau, Jellal."

"Senang mendengarnya Erza. Penantianku selama ini benar-benar tidak sia-sia. Arigatou..."

"Douita."

Erza merasakan perih di bawah sana. Tak lama, ia telah terbiasa dengan milik Jellal, walau masih merasakan sedikit nyeri dan perih.

Jellal kemudian mulai bergerak, yang disambut dengan desahan kenikmatan kedua insan tersebut.

* * *

"JELLLAALH!" Erza berteriak-setengah mendesah-ketika dirasakannya milik Jellal mengenai _g-spot _miliknya. Ini sudah ronde ketiga mereka, dan mereka belum berhenti sedari tadi.

Desahan kenikmatan nan erotis turut meramaikan kamar Jellal. Dua insan yang sudah bermandikan peluh tersebut tampaknya akan segera menyelesaikan permainan mereka.

"Bersama," ucap Jellal. "Ahh, sedikit lagi Erz..-" omongan Jellal terputus, ia segera mengklaim bibir Erza. Bersamaan dengan Erza yang nyaris berteriak ketika mengeluarkan cairannya, Jellal menembakkan spermanya tiga kali ke rahim Erza.

Jellal ambruk disamping Erza. Ia menyelimuti mereka berdua, kemudian Jellal merangkul Erza.

"Arigatou... Selamat hari jadi yang ketiga tahun, Erza," bisik Jellal. Ia mengecup dahi Erza dengan penuh sayang.

"Douita... Selamat hari jadi juga, Jellal," Erza mengecup pipi Jellal lembut. Kemudian, Jellal mematikan lampu dan mereka tidur bersama, saling berbagi kehangatan.

***END***

* * *

Jadi, tampaknya cerita ini akan dibuat sequel, menjelaskan bagaimana bisa ada Scarlet's Pizza, kenapa Erza bisa di Itali, dan apakah Erza dan Jellal kontak-kontakan ketika mereka tidak bertemu dalam 2 tahun. Hehehe w

Ini fic request dari temen Auri, kalau nggak mungkin saya tidak kepikiran akan ngebuat rated M untuk Jerza… ._.

NB: KALAU FLAME MOHON CANTUMKAN NAMA~


End file.
